


Checking In

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Implied Relationships, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil wakes up, not alone, and not with the person he remembered from the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/gifts).



Phil knew as soon as he woke that he was not alone, but the persons in his hotel room were not the one he'd gone to bed with. He started to rise as quietly as he could, knowing where he'd left his weapon, when the smell of bacon and eggs hit his nose.

_Definitely not May._

He was not letting himself think about how many reasons he had for not falling back into bed with May. Instead, he got his gun quietly and moved slowly to where the door shielded him but he might hear something through the slight opening.

"He might not have heard you, but I did," came Natasha's voice.

Natasha?! 

"I can't help it," was Clint's answer. 

Now Phil was very confused, but he grabbed his boxers after laying the gun down. He'd be damned before he went out there in the buff with just the gun even if it was just the two of them.

"Death becomes you," Clint said with a smirk as Phil joined them in the living area, checking over the lines of Phil's body for injury and condition. "Grab up and eat."

"I'm not going to ask how you found me," Phil stated, just to see if one of them would explain. Neither one bit, but they were watching him as closely as he was observing them.

"Stingers?" Natasha asked, watching him serve himself with one hand. It was something that helped settle his nerves as that tech was her design, and he opened the other to show the pair. "Glad to see you haven't gotten cocky by being dead." She then smirked. "Or maybe you did. May? Again?"

Phil shrugged, not up to talking about that relationship with Natasha right now. Once he had food, he sat back and looked them over. New haircuts, armor hidden by loose civilian clothing… they were on the dodge. But were they really still on SHIELD's side? Fury hadn't mentioned many specifics.

"Heard there was a team. Came to see who was handling it. Had bet it was May… but then we caught wind of you, and steered clear. Shadowed your last operation to be certain," Natasha told him at last, proving that his patience still outlasted her reticence.

"Question is, do you need us?" Clint finished up. He was working back-up man, then, Phil decided, giving Natasha full lead. That made sense for them with the rules unknown.

Phil wanted to say yes to the question. It would be very good to have his best pair of agents back. There was something more complicated there, especially given his situation with May, but in the end, they were the pair he trusted most. But the part of him that had inherited the mess SHIELD was knew better than to drag them directly in.

"Too high profile. Team's got this, for me." He looked at them both. "Drifting?"

"Have some contact," Natasha admitted. "Looser ties on the network we're building."

"Leave me a way to get to you, then, and I'll get you one for me and for May," Phil told them. "Better that way."

Clint nodded, then dug into his food while Natasha cleaned up what she had used in the kitchenette. They understood, even if they hadn't seen him since the New York mission. That was why they'd always been his best agents.


End file.
